Pewter City
|img= |region=Kanto |map=Uma pacata cidade localizada entre montanhas acidentadas e rochas."A quiet city nestled between rugged mountains and rocks." (Pokémon HeartGold e SoulSilver). / A cidade de pedra que repousa ao pé de uma grande montanha rochosa."The stone city that rests at the foot of a great rocky mountain." (Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee!). |gymn=1 |gymname= |leaderpic= |leader= |Brock}} |badge= }} |type=Rock |south= |east= |loc= }} Pewter City (Japonês: ニビシティ Nibi City) é uma cidade situada no noroeste da Kanto, construída em meio aos pés de montanhas rochosas e relativamente isolada entre a Viridian Forest, acessada pela ao sul, e o Mt. Moon, pela ao leste. É conhecida como uma cidade pacata; tem como destaque um famoso Museu focado em ciências, particularmente assuntos relacionados ao espaço e a fósseis. Descrição Na e Gerações, residem 33 pessoas em Pewter. Na e Gerações, residem 30 pessoas. Ginásio :Artigo principal: Ginásio de Pewter O Ginásio de Pewter é um Ginásio oficial da Liga Pokémon, especializado em Pokémon do tipo . Seu Líder de Ginásio é Brock, que condecora os Treinadores aprovados por ele com a . Museu de Ciências de Pewter Pewter conta com um famoso Museu de Ciências localizado no norte da cidade, considerado uma de suas principais atrações. A visita custa 50 e inclui livre acesso a diversos exemplares de antiguidades, como fósseis de espécies pré-históricas como Aerodactyl e Kabutops, bem como uma ala de ciências espaciais que inclui um modelo de ônibus espacial e uma Moon Stone encontrada no Mt. Moon. Um dos visitantes relembra a chegada da humanidade à Lua em 20 de julho de 1969. Na 1ª Geração e seus remakes na 3ª, após ensinar Cut para um de seus Pokémon, o jogador pode acessar a parte de trás do Museu e conseguir o Old Amber de um cientista; nos últimos jogos, também é possível encontrar um Move Tutor capaz de ensinar o golpe Seismic Toss. Não é possível acessar o Museu na 2ª Geração, pois ele está fechado para reformas. Em seus remakes na 4ª Geração, o Museu está aberto para visitas, mas apenas o andar térreo está funcionando; não é cobrada taxa de admissão. Um cientista especializado em fósseis trabalha aqui e se habilita a restaurar fósseis trazidos pelo jogador para Pokémon pré-históricos. Steven pode ser encontrado visitando a exibição de meteoritos. Se o jogador tiver consigo a Enigma Stone, Steven se interessa por ela e pede para um cientista examiná-la; este descobre se tratar na verdade de uma Soul Dew, devolvendo-a ao jogador como tal. Na saída do Museu, Latias ( ) ou Latios ( ) aparece, detectando a Soul Dew, e desafia o jogador para uma batalha na qual é possível capturar o Pokémon Lendário. Residências Pokémon Treinadores ''Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee! Após a Liga Pokémon: |p1=Aerodactyl |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=75 |p1type=Rock |p1type2=Flying |p1move1=Roost |p1move2=Fly |p1move3=Toxic |p1move4=Iron Tail }} |p1=Gloom |p1gd=♀ |p1lv=70 |p1type=Grass |p1type2=Poison |p1move1=Sludge Bomb }} |p1=Golem |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=75 |p1type=Rock |p1type2=Ground |p1move1=Dig |p1move2=Fire Punch |p1move3=Defense Curl |p1move4=Protect }} |p1=Jigglypuff |p1gd=♀ |p1lv=70 |p1type=Normal |p1type2=Fairy |p1move1=Sing |p1move2=Body Slam |p1move3=Disable }} |p1=Kabutops |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=75 |p1type=Rock |p1type2=Water |p1move1=Mega Drain |p1move2=Brick Break |p1move3=Feint }} |p1=Spearow |p1gd=♂ |p1lv=70 |p1type=Normal |p1type2=Flying |p1move1=Fury Attack |p1move2=Focus Energy }} Itens Poké Mart No anime ''Pokémon, a Série ''Pokémon Origins'' No mangá ''Pokémon Special'' Curiosidades *O lema de Pewter na 4ª Geração é "Between Rugged Mountains" (Entre Montanhas Acidentadas). Nas demais, é "A Stone Gray City" (Uma Cidade Cinza como Pedra). Nomes Artigos relacionados Category:Cidades Category:Cidades com Ginásio Category:Locais de Kanto Category:Locais de Red, Green, Blue e Yellow Category:Locais de Gold e Silver Category:Locais de Crystal Category:Locais de FireRed e LeafGreen Category:Locais de HeartGold e SoulSilver Category:Locais de Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee!